Arya and The Hound
by Rebecca Butler
Summary: What happens along the road, between Arya and Sandor. It is a different AU, so there will be some smut in later chapters. I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to G.R.R.M. and his GoTs series! I hope you enjoy it, it is a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

It had been many days since she had been kidnapped by the Hound, one bleeding into the next as they traveled together through Westeros. She knew he kept her alive so he could turn her over to her aunt Lysa in the Veil, and it made her hate for him grow all the more. She had no intention of going to the Vale, but now that her parents were dead, along with her brother Robert, Lysa was the only family she had left, except for Jon and Sansa and she had lost track of both of them; Sansa when she fled Kings Landing with Yoren and his men headed for the Wall and Jon, when he left Winterfell to take the black. Now she was stuck with the Hound! Fate was cruel, for she hated him more then she could explain. He had killed her friend Mycah, Had done horrible things while in service to Joffery, whom she hated worse than the Hound, and had kidnapped her when she ran away from the Brothers without Banners and was planning on selling her! She cast him a sour glance, as they prepared to ride onward and scowled.  
"Where are we going today? What are we doing?" She questioned him, her stance radiating with frustration and malice.  
"I am in need of a cup of wine…or two or three." His gruff reply makes her snarl, is that ALL he thinks about, wine? She doesn't fight him when he scoops her up and tosses her astride Stranger, his huge Deseter, instead eeps softly as you pick her up as if she weighs nothing, hanging on as they ride down the road, heading for an Inn nearby. "Where are we going?" She looks up at him with a slightly confused look on her face, it is not usual that they keep to the roads, until she sees the Inn. "Why on earth are we here?" Her voice took on a slightly angry tone, wondering why they had stopped so early in the day.  
"I told you, I'm thirsty..." Sandor scowls and gets down from the horse and ties him to a post, then lifts Arya off and plunks her on the ground, turning on her with harsh words. "Now remember, if anyone asks I'm your father. And don't bloody well tell anyone where we're going!" He stalks off into the inn and throws a couple copper stars on the bar. "Innkeep... a flagon of sour red!"

she glared at him as he lifted her down and set her to her feet. Her father INDEED! she would rather eat nails then say such a thing and hoped no one would bother asking her about such things. Her first instinct, once he set her down was to turn around and stride off on her own, but she knew that would be folly, for many reasons.  
One, she didn't have the slightest idea where she was or even how to get where they were going from here.  
Two, She was unarmed and that was dangerous for someone of her nature. both young and a female.  
and Three, Though he would find it amusing that she would run from him, he would wait and then come after her and catch her, and his measures of how he would bring her back would be far to embarrassing then just cooperating. So she swallowed her bitter words and followed quietly behind him, sitting at his side as he drank his wine. Her eyes flit around the room subconsciously, looking quickly at all within the room before looking away and sighing softly to herself. Sandor returns quickly pours her a cup and waters it down. "Here, probably gonna be a long time since you get anything to drink without anything swimming innit..." He scans the patrons of the tavern, wondering if any of his brother's men are here. Seeing none, he sits in the corner facing the door, frowning into his cup, wondering what the fuck he's gonna do with the Stark bitch now that her mother and brother are dead. She takes the drink and looks up at Sandor before sniffing it and then drinking it. The taste is bitter and it slightly burns as it goes down her throat, and she never cared for the taste but it is filling, quenching her thirst for now. She follows the Hound and goes to sit across from him, her back to the door, not a sitting arrangement that she likes and sits quietly, lost in thought. The death of her mother and brother are still to new, it has not registered inside her yet as she tries to process it. Yet she knows that when it hits her, she will bury it deep inside for no one sees her cry, most certainly not the Hound! Casting her eyes up to his and just stares for a moment before finding her voice and quietly whispers. "So, where are we going?" Sandor glances up from his cup, at the sound of her voice and looks at her for a long time, then finally saying... "I could take you to the Vale, to be with your aunt... or, maybe to Riverrun. Your uncle would be there. The Blackfish..." He scowls as he says the name. "Either way, I should be able to ransom you back to them and get on my bloody way. Where to, the old gods and the new only know..." She made a face at the mention of the Vale. She had no desire to go there and be around people who are simple minded, even though they were family. She took a sip of her watered down wine and sighed softly, playing with her cup as she thought. "You still planning on ransoming me off?" She averts her eyes up to yours, curiousness flickering in them for just a moment. "How do you know they will give you what you ask for?" lifts her cup and sips again, watching him. "Why do we have to go to either place?" finishes her drink and stares at him back, her eyes just as piercing and probing, as if testing him. "Why can't you take me back to Winterfell...or to the Docks. I might could catch a boat there..." She trails off and sighs, looking away. Her eyes narrowed at the Hounds snorts. "I don't ask for much... I'll be selling my sword for the rest of my days, I reckon. I could give you safe passage to the docks, I suppose.." He replied gruffly. He slurps his wine and looks at Arya, curious as well but he hides it badly, or tries not to hide it at all. "If ye want a boat, you'll need help securing a ride with those bastard captains. You think I'm bad? They're worse than I am." He smirks as he gazes at her. "But why would a wolf girl want to go across the Narrow Sea?" he asks as he looks at her suspiciously. she pause a moment before answering, weighing whether or not to trust him with a direct answer. "I have only to get to the docks, I have safe passage to where I am headed, the reasons are my own." She was not aware that she had taken out the coin Jaqen had given her and was fumbling with it under the table in her nervous habit of hers as she stared hard at him in return. "why would the Hound wish to sell off the wolf girl?" She questions his question. "It might suit his needs better if he saw her safely to the docks." Looks down at the coin in her hands and sighs softly again. "...or go with her across the Narrow Sea..." She froze, she had no idea why she said that, but it was true. it would be safer, for both of them across the Narrow sea and he could do much better then a sell sword. Sandor smirked down at her, finding her spirit amusing. "Spare me your secretiveness, wolf girl. I'm not bothered either way..." He glances at the door way and looks back at her. "You think you have safe passage? Sometimes you're not as smart as you think you are. They all be thieves and bastards, those men of the sea... I'll get ye safe passage. There's nothing left for me here." He states plainly as he leans back in his chair with a dismal look and slurps more wine.  
"You really shouldn't drink so much..." She says softly, under her breath as she watches him down yet another flagon of wine, tucking the coin back into her pocket and leans back in her chair. He had promised her safe passage, she would hold him to it and travel with him, long as he kept his promise. One sign that he would sell her off and she would slip his grip faster then a greased cat! she was no ones property to be bought and sold! Crossing her arms, she watched him through her eye lashes, waiting for him to finish. At her words, Sandor glared at her, his eyes hiding the smoldering anger behind them. "What are ye, my mother? I'll drink what I want." He slams the flagon down and goes to get up from his chair, wavering a bit. "Stay here, I gotta go water a tree..." He says gruffly as he stalks towards the door, shoving a servant out of the way. She glares back at him at his show. She shook her head as she waited for him to return, wondering what on earth she had gotten herself into! "No, if I was your mother ye would be better behaved." whispers softly to herself and smirks, hiding it before he came back. she knew he acted all tough, but on the inside, he wasn't so bad. why did people like that think that they had to act a certain way, hide things? she didn't understand it at all! Huffing under her breath, she crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, hoping he would return soon. She didn't like the way a few of the men sitting near the back were looking at her or in her general direction from time to time. While he was away, it gave her time to ponder her earlier words. Why on earth had she asked or suggested him to come with her to Braavos? She hated him! Didn't she? She had tried, on more then one occasion, to kill him in his sleep, but every time he surprised her when he woke up and threatened her. After the last time, where he threatened to break both her hands, she had just stopped trying to catch him unawares, but always was on the lookout for a way to get at him, so why in the seven hells, did she ask him to come with her!? Shaking her head, she sat back in her chair and waited for the Hound to return. She nearly jumper out of her skin when he kicks the door open and comes back in, seeing her sitting there with a sour look on her face and notices the men in the corner. "Fuck you, Polliver! She's not for you." He raged at a smaller man who had been staring at her in open lust as he glares at him and comes back to sit down, keeping an eye on him. "Fucking knights, they can all bugger themselves!" looks at her with a scowl. "How come yer all in a snit? Are ye hungry?" He waves the serving wench over and gets even more frustrated when he sees the look in her eyes as she gazes at him. "Bring the girl a bowl o'brown or summat..." He flicks her a copper star and the serving girl went quickly to fill his order.  
Arya had not realized her hunger till he mentioned it and dug in hungrily as the serving wench sat the bowl of food before her, before she remembered her manners. Eating slower, did she cast her glance up at him, watching him as he watched her. she had a hard time guessing what he was thinking, and that disturbed her, usually she was very good at guessing ones thoughts. "Thank you..." She said softly as she finished up her food and sat back again in her chair. Her green eyes pierced into his nearly sky blue ones, trying to figure out exactly who he was...he was both fire and ice, hate and love, robber and lawmaker and though she loved riddles at times, she could not for the life of her figure him out. If he was planning on selling her, why did he agree to take her to the docks? Why did she trust him when she knew on some small level that she shouldn't!? snorting air out through her nose, did she stare at him, wondering how long till he lashed out at her for doing so. He stares back at her for a long time, curious about the cross between scared little girl and fierce killer that's sitting before him, finally saying to her. "I'll give you one thing, wolf girl... yer not afraid to look at my face." He was still not sure what to do with her... ransom her? And then what? The money runs out and he's back where he started... on the run from King's Landing. She met his gaze with fire in her eyes as she paused in eating her meal. "why should I be afraid to look at you?" quips back softly. "I don't see anything wrong with you, or the way you look." She says honestly, because in fact, she didn't. "Its just a scar, and I have lots of those. Some heal in time, others do not. Our looks do not make us who we are, our actions do, nothing more." She places her elbows upon the table and rests her chin in her hands as she watches him more closely. Did she hit a nerve? she couldn't tell. "Are we just going to sit here till evening or are we going to get going? What exactly are your plans?" she askes, being curiously nosy. He looked at her skeptically, not used to hearing kind words, opens his mouth to say summat then shuts it again... cocks his head and looks at her, a bit hazy from the wine... decides to answer her question instead. "We should probably get a couple rooms for the night. Travelling at night is precarious at the best of times. We'll ride come first light. Towards the Saltpans. We can get a ship there."  
she looks out at the door and sees the coming of the night, and then looks around the Inn and back at him. Was it odd of her that she would feel much safer sleeping out under the stars then in this rat infested hole?! So many men came and went since they got here, and some were not so subtle in hiding their lecherous looks at her direction. "Fine..." she looked back up at Sandor, her face serious. "...but I get to keep your dagger for the night."  
He cracks a grin at herand chuckles softly, such a firey little wolf. "Fine, fine.." He hands her his parrying knife with a slight smirk, almost as if he were teasing her. B"ut don't worry, I won't let anyone near ye. They'd be stupid to try. Get some rest. The journey over the Narrow Sea is a long one and ye may not sleep if the waves start heaving." He gets up and finds the innkeeper, tosses him a silver dragon and motions for you to follow to the rooms upstairs. she scowled at his grin at her but hid a smile under it at his laugh. She had never heard him laugh before. Taking his parrying knife from him, she tied it around her waist and followed after him, well aware of the heads that turned slightly at their departure. She kept her senses on alert as they transversed the stairs, taking in everything as they made their ways to the rooms. He unlocked the first door and hands her a key. "Go through and take the room in the back, that way anyone who wants to fuck with you will have to go through me first..." He turns and bolts his door then flops on the flea-ridden bed, half exhausted and half drunk. "G'night wolf girl..." He grumbles tiredly and dozes off. she takes the offered key and goes towards the back of the room and into another room. "Good Night Sandor!" Shutting and locks the door behind her, however, when she looked around she sighed softly and taking the blankets off the bed, along with one small pillow, she took the dagger off her hip and put it under her pillow and laid down upon the floor, rolling up in the blankets. Only as she fades into sleep does she feel the wetness of tears upon her face before she passes out into sweet oblivion, dagger clutched tightly in her hand. He had awakened in the middle of the night to the sound of someone buggering with the lock on my door... Getting up and creeping towards it, standing next to it waiting to see if the intruder will get past the lock. Bugger! Scowling, Sandor remembers he gave his knife to the girl... As the door creaks open, he grabs the damned thief by the throat and shove him against the rotting wooden wall, snarling in his face! Arya had awakened instantly at the sound of scuffling from the other room! Unsheathing the dagger , she crouches, eyes trained on the door, all senses instantly on alert! Slowly takes a few steps and dares to unlock the door and peek out. It seems a thief was trying to break in and Sandor caught them, yet he has nothing but his sword to dispatch the intruder with and that would not work in close quarters. Lost in the moment, trying to process what she is seeing is unaware that the door swings slightly on its own as she watches, and only go stock still when she sees the intruders eyes lock upon her and he dare to let a fleeting smile pass his face. Growling,she grips the dagger, hidden behind her back tightly in her hand and back up into her room a few paces but it is to late, he knows of her, has seen her! Drat!  
Snador sees the intruder glance at arya and is filled with a strange feeling of jealousy and rage! He snarls at the thief as he grabs that moment to punch him hard in the face, shattering his teeth, then fling him to the floor and stand over him, sword drawn and tip pressed into his throat! "Who are you and what do you want ?" He senses Arya standing in the doorway, watching everything and turns to cast his eyes up to hers a moment before locking back on the prone man on the floor at his feet. "Get yer things, wolf girl... we're getting out of here!" slowly he pushes the blade into the thiefs neck, watching him gasp and gurgle and choke on his own blood. She doesn't have to be told twice! Not with the way the thief leered at her! Putting the dagger back in its scabbard, and around her waist did she dart back into her room and grab her cloak and put on her shoes, before returning, just in time to see Sandor shove his sword through the mans throat. Staring down at the dying man, she feels strangely empty. No feelings as she watches him die, nothing. As he gasps out his last, does she turn and slide past Sandor, and head towards the door, without giving the now lifeless body a backward glance. "Thank you..." she says softly as she waits for him to gather his things, letting just the tiniest smile tinge her lips before hiding her emotions back behind their door where they belong, deep inside of her. "It is still dark...will we be able to find the road?" He withdraws his sword from the man's neck and wipes it on the bedclothes... glancing at you. "Yer welcome... you okay?" Sees a flicker of a grin and nods to her, letting her keep her secrets and her emotions hidden as she will. "It'll be light soon enough. If yer still tired you can sleep while we ride, I won't let ye fall." He replies softly, in hushed tones as he grabs his stuff and walks with you down the stairs and out into the darkness of the courtyard towards the stables. When we reach there, I unhitch Stranger who whickers at me softly. "Aye, boy... gonna get an early start." He puts on his tack and pack up his saddle bag, glancing at Arya every so often, puzzled by your soft spoken demeanor, but saying naught Then I pick you up and put you on the horse's back and climb up behind you. Together we continue down the river road towards the Saltpans, just as the sun starts to come up. She nods back slightly and shrugs at his question. "I am fine, not tired.." though in reality she didn't get much sleep and she was betting he didn't either. Turns and follows him down the steps, trying to be quiet and towards the stables. I wait silently as he tack up Stranger, saying nothing but watching closely and wondering of his thoughts as she catches him glancing at her every so often. Allows him to pick her up and put her astride the horse and holds onto his mane as he climbs up behind her and nudge him into a walk, as we start on our way. She watches the sun rise slowly as we make our way down the road towards the saltpans and as it finishes cresting the horizon, do her eyes close and she is asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

They had traveled all day and well into the night, never stopping to rest or to even eat. She awakened later, her head bobbing slightly that caused her to start, lifting her head and blinking her eyes as she saw the sun was just starting to set. Turning around slightly, did she gaze back at the Hound, tilting her head back till her eyes locked with his. "Where are we?" Her voice soft from sleep and from dryness. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Have we been traveling all day? Why haven't we stopped? Surely it is safe to now." She looked around her and recognized nothing, not even the trees looked as familiar to her as the ones back in Winterfell had, or the stately limbs of the trees that housed the surrounding lands of Kings Landing. She sighed softly, knowing that if she was grumpy from the ride and lack of food and sleep, surely his temper was worse, best not to provoke him…just yet.

Sandor heard her voice and looked down, locking his eyes on hers with a slight frown, before turning back to the road. "We're a fair piece out of the way of the Inn, wee girl. Can't fucking stop yet, leagues to go to get to those docks you harp on about so much." She scowled up at him, turning back and gazing out over Strangers broad neck and sighed.  
"We need to stop soon, somewhere safe. Look…" She points to a group of clouds in the horizon. "Bad storm coming, don't want to be caught in it. Though it might do some good to wash the stench that you carry." She bit at him with her sharp words and even sharper tongue. She was frustrated with herself. This entire ride, though she dozed, she though over and over of her words to him earlier. Why did she invite him to come with her? Really? Why did she watch him when he thought she wasn't looking? If anything, she was looking for weakness, or that is at least what she told herself; but she would flat out deny it if anyone told her that she was slowly starting to open up to him. That was forbidden! She had no time for such emotions, no plans for it and certainly NOT with the Hound! Snorting in derision, and her legs cramping, she slide off Strangers back and started to walk towards a small strand of trees, sheltering, she found a small cave. She smirked at hearing Sandors curse as he slowed his steed down and dismounted, quickly coming after her.  
"Bloody Hells Girl! Haven't I enough trouble without you wandering off!" His voice tinted with anger, as she turned round to face him as he stood towering over her. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"There is a storm coming, and we need to rest! Like it or not, you know I am right. There is a small river that passes by here and a cave, to keep us warm and dry. Go make yourself useful and get us some firewood or something!" Her words lashed at him like from a whip, her anger rising to meet his own as her eyes sparked in anger. She knew what she was doing, she wasn't a child! He stood there, eyes locked with hers, as if testing her before he scowled and swore loudly and stomped off to go do her bidding, muttering under his breath as he went. "Bloody Buggering Hells! Smart little Brat…no reward is worth this!" It wasn't long till he had found enough good wood and she had made a small fire and they were relaxing inside as the sky finally opened up. She even had the audacity to look smug about it too, which rankled him even further! She went to their saddle bags and after digging around in them a moment, came back with two wine skins full of wine and ale, dropping them down at his feet where he sat and took up a spot beside him. "Might as well, traveling makes one thirsty, or so I hear." She smirks slightly and opens one, taking a deep swig before passing it to him. "Bettcha I can beat you, what say you?" She openly teased him and it gave him pause. Would he ever understand this fierce she wolf? "Ha! crazy wolf girl... we'll see who's still standing." He finally replied, cracking a small smile. She paused as she handed him the wine skin and watched him drink; not realizing she was staring till he handed it back to her. "Indeed we will." She lifts the wine skin to him and takes another long swallow. Back and forth, they banter, each trying to seek to outdo the other, neither willing to give way. She begins to feel a bit light headed after only a few drinks but she would pass out first before she admitted it to the Hound. She giggled at him, softly, when it appeared he was drunk as well, and she found herself staring at him again. _He really isn't all that bad looking. _She found herself thinking, as she allowed her eyes trail his form slowly, trying not to be obvious about it. _A little crude in humor, but then so am I. He really isn't so bad, Joffery was worse…and his brother…the Mountain…I much prefer the Hounds company to the Mountains. _She pulled herself up short when she caught where her train of thought was going and reached again for the wine skin, not even having to pry it out of Sandors hands now as she gloated over him.

"Silly Hound! Looks like I WIN!" Takkes the last sip out of the wine skin and drops it to the ground, a smug look on her face. Sandor sat up slowly and walked over to her, his eyes playful and yet something in them made her breath hitch. "Crazy wee girl..." He said as he picked her up by the scruff and glares at her. "Ye think you won this one, do ye?" He stumbles a bit, holding onto the wall to brace them both. "Hey! She swats at him playfully as he lifts her up in the air. "I'm not really a wolf! I don't have a scruff! and Yes, I did! you conceded!" She laughs, for the first time in a long while and smirks at him. "Bah!" He plunks her down on a nearby rock ledge and leers at her. "L'il smartass! Ye think you got the better of the Hound do ye?"

She crossed her arms across her chest and glares back at him, her eyes boring into his as she smirks. "sure did..." She replied, all but gloating, yet her voice is slightly soft.

He grabs her roughly by the back of the head and glares at her. "I did NOT concede, wee girl.." He barked out fiercely, locking his eyes on hers.

"Ye did SO!" She growled softly under her breath when he grabbed her, glaring at him. "ye can't even stand upright and ye say ye win. Ha! the mighty hound, bested by a small wolf!" She noticed how close you had come to her but says nothing, trying to keep the mood light and control her confusing emotions that suddenly rise at being so close to you as she growls back at you playfully. He tightens his fingers in her hair, ignoring her wince. "You think yer a hard woman, girl? Show me!" He growled as he pulled her closer.  
"Aye, that I be! I bested ye, didn't I?!" Her eyes flash with inner fire as she tries to hide it. a soft growl escapes her lips unbidden as she stares hard at him. Something softens a bit in him and he pushes a stray hair from her cheek, looking at her closely, feeling a tightness in his chest as he gazes at her. When did the wee wolf girl turn into such a beautiful woman? Why couldn't he suddenly breath when he was this close to her? It had been a very long time for him, to have anyone look upon him without fear, as this wolf girl did, but he was sworn to protect her, not fall for her! Was this what it felt like? "Aye that ye did..." He growls again breathing hot breath on her neck as he closed the gap between them and nuzzled her gently. The feel of her in his arms, the smell of her…earth and rain and lilacs…He was losing himself fast. She sees something change in his eyes and goes stock still. even slightly tipsy she knows what that look means and she feels both warm and cold at the same time. she has to close her eyes to keep herself under control at his gentle touch and stop the shivers that wish to race up and down her spine before she can even open them and glance at him again...not realizing that I am holding her breath! "See..." whispers playfully as I try to breath past the rapid pace of her heart, hoping he doesn't hear it. 'You admitted it." She chuckles softly and looks up at him, falling into his grey eyes. "you did too..." She knows not what she is admitting to, that he bested her? Gods, why did she have to think of him as beautiful NOW! She was all aflutter and couldn't think straight, and him being this close and this gentle wasn't helping! He stares intently into her piercing green eyes for a long while, trying to figure out just what she means, then losing himself, he leans in and gently brushes his lips over hers, growling softly the biting at her lower lip as he holds her close to him. A question, needs an answer. She goes stiff at the kiss and doesn't respond for a few moments till she all but melts and kisses him back, until her brain kicks back on and she realizes what they are doing! she wants to, very much, but we are both slightly inebriated, and that is never right. Shaking her head a little and looking down, does she pull away, feeling both regret and shame that she must not do this, no matter how attracted to him, she is. A small part is so confused. She hates him! She should, after all the awful things he has done, and yet, with that gentle kiss he has thrown her off! She desires him now, and it's all his fault! " Sandor..." She whispers his name softly as she looks back up at him, her emotions showing for the first time since he met her, words she can not yet say lie hidden there as well as desires. She is many things, but this...no, it isn't right..no matter how much she wishes it to be. Whispered words while inebriated have no meaning… He stops and pulls back, still gazing intently in herr eyes, as if searching. "You said my name..." He sighs and suddenly looks away ashamed of himself but unable to shove his emotions aside. "Sorry wee girl..."  
She looks up at him and sees the shame in his eyes and feels 100 times worse and she don't know why. "It isn't your fault Sandor...I...I wanted to. Nothing to be sorry for..." Her reply barely whispered as he holds her close in his arms and gently rubs her back, both of them not knowing what to do, but neither wanting to let the other go. _Why does this hurt so much? I should hate him! Why did I enjoy his kiss, his tender touches! _She rants at herself. He feels her tension and relaxes his grip on her, letting her move away. "You're a good girl, Arya Stark... I shouldn't have." He mutters and loses his sense of words as he looks at her and gives her a sheepish grin. "I'm an old dog... forgive me."

She graces him with a soft smile, though it lacks the light it used to have and does not reach her eyes completely. "Nothing to forgive Sandor." She replies softly.

"No wolf girl... I see it in your eyes, and I feel your regret. I want you but I can't take you if it will hurt you." He strokes her cheek gently and smiles softly. "I cannae hurt you... I won't. I'm supposed to protect you and I feel that I've failed."

"Regret?" She looks up at him, confused. "I don't regret that...I don't regret that I kissed you back. I regret that we can't." She blinks hard, not sure what it is that is stopping her, it is obvious that she wants him as much as he wants her, and yet, for now, something stays her, won't let her. "You haven't failed Sandor.." She sighed softly and looked right at him, reaching out to caress his face, trailing her fingers down the burned side as well. "I don't see ruin when I look at you Sandor. Honest, I don't." smiling softly as she lays her hand lightly upon his chest, where she feel your heart beat under your armor. "Beauty...and strength...and courage and wisdom...that is what I see."

He looks at her for a long moment then suddenly moves in and kisses her long and hard, winding his tongue around hers, then breaking the kiss as suddenly as it began. "One day, little wolf..." He moves away and picks up the half empty wine skin and drains it, keeping his eyes averted as he knows what he just did was so wrong but had to do it anyways, so she'd always remember how much he wanted her this night, before settling down in his blankets, sighing softly as he looked up at the ceiling.

She was taken by surprise as he moved in and kisses her again. this time, there is no resistance for that short moment as she cups his face gently with her hands and responds to his kiss. Then, as fast as it began, it was over and she was left breathless as he moved away. Her heart still raced, pounded in her ears, She was tingly all over as she constantly flickered her eyes to him, to the floor and back again. She slowly walked over to her spot, across from him and curled up in her blankets, but sleep eluded her. She won't forget this, not ever. for one brief moment, he wanted her, saw her. she felt it flicker between them like a flame and to that she held onto. For one moment, we understood each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day dawned bright and early, with the sun streaming in through the cracks of the caverouns ceiling. Arya awoke slowly and sat up, looking over at the Hound who still slumbered, snoring loudly. She smirked faintly as she watched him, flushing a bit at the memory of his kiss; only to bury such emotions deep inside her. She was still unsure what her feelings were for him, and now that she was clear headed, she would not let him get that close to her again. Standing and stepping lightly over him, pausing when his snores stopped and continuing again as he settled back into sleep, did she go to fetch water at the nearby stream, filling up the wine skins after washing them out and getting some for Stranger, who seemed to at least tolerate her presence. It wasn't till she heard Sandors shout that she hurried back to the cave.  
"Where the bloody hells where you wolf girl?! Don't slip from my sight again!" He raged at her, more afraid of losing her then actually angry at her.

She glared back at him, that fire back in her eyes that he was beginning to recognize anywhere. "I was getting us water, and watering your horse, I didn't wander far!" She scowled up at him, so it was to be like this again between them was it, that was just fine by her! Anger was an emotion she understood well. He glowered down at her, admiring her spirit but hating himself that he yelled at her first thing, and bringing that look back into her eyes as she glared at him. Without another word, he stalked out of the cave, checked to make sure Stranger was tacked right and waited for her to join him. She slung the wine skins over her shoulder and walked out after him, burying the signs of their camp fire and made not a noise as he lifted up onto Strangers back and swung up behind her and turned his mounts head towards the North, laying a hand against her hip as if to hold her to him, a hand which she promptly moved! He growled softly under his breath but said nothing as they traveled in near silence, neither one knowing how to reach the other.

They reached the Inn a little past midday, halted a few paces away and dismounted, to take a look at the place before approaching. They saw a few horses tacked up outside and they both went still when the door to the Inn opened and men wearing Lannister Red walked out to water the trees nearby.  
"I know him…" Arya whispered softly, watching one man in particular. "His name is Polliver. He captured us and took us to Harrenhal. He killed Lommy…." She trailed off, biting back a growl.  
"What the fucks a Lommy?" Sandor asked softly, watching the men as well.

"He was my friend…" She replied, her voice hiding the anger she felt burn inside her. "Polliver stole my sword and put it right through his neck. He still got it." Her voice dipped lower as she watched them.

"Got what?" Sandor sounded exasperated, with her, with himself, with this entire situation. He had half a mind just to back out and not even bother with the Inn. To many Lannister men for comfort!

"My sword….Needle!" She growled out, as if he should know.  
"Needle…of course you named your sword." He shook his head as he sighed softly, what was it with people doing that? It didn't make it any sharper, or move any faster. That was all on the person who wielded it.  
"A lot of people name their swords." She bit back, anger tinting her tone.  
"A lot of cunts…" Came his soft spoken yet neutral reply. They watched as the men moved back into the Inn and shut the door. Sandor was just about to follow his instincts and move on when Arya took him by complete surprise and strode out of the bushes and towards the Inn. Swearing under his breath, and fighting not to go yank her up by the scruff, he followed after her, barring her way just before the door.  
"What do you think your doing! Lannisters are in there!" He all but roared softly at her.

"I'm getting my sword back, it is mine, my brother gave it to me! He killed my friend and I want it back!" She raged back at him. He growled softly and pointed his finger at her, glaring hard.  
"I don't care if he ATE your friend, we are NOT going in there!" He shouted, and was about to haul her away when the door opened and they were caught bickering by a small man wearing Lannister red. There was an awkward pause, before the smaller man moved and Sandor and Arya entered the Inn, trying to act as if that had been their plan all along.

They sat near the back, trying not to stand out, but with the Hound, that is always an issue. The man is built like a tree, no hiding him anywhere, even if you tried and he was noticed by Polliver right away. Arya stiffened when she heard his voice, and reached around to grasp Sandors sword, but instantly relaxed a bit as he and the Hound bantered and tested each other, barely paying attention to the conversation till Sandors loud words of "Fuck the King" echoed throughout the room, then everything went still. After a brief pause and a few more choice words and phrases thrown back and forth, did Sandor see Polliver reach for his sword and in and instant, threw the table up between them, shoving arya back behind him and pulling his own sword. The sound of unsheathing steel gave the men with Polliver only a moments pause before they burst into action! Slashing, swords clanging and swinging did the men seek to bring the Hound down! He took the first one down with a solid left slice of his blade and punched the man, breaking his jaw. The second got shoved so his back was exposed and with a clean swipe, the Hound laid the man bare, he was dead where he fell! Polliver and his squire kept Sandor busy, hacking and slicing, trying to get through his defenses. Sandor was drunk, and he wasn't at his fighting best, even Arya could see that from where she sat and watched! She wanted to help, but had no opening in which to do so yet! One solid kick to the back of the knee and Sandor was down, three of the men kicking him as he tried to protect himself! He growled and managed to sit up, grabbing onto a sword coming for his head and shoved it into an attackers groin! The scream was loud and high pitched as the mortally wounded man fell to the ground and slowly bled out. The same man, whose sword he had grabbed shoved Sandor back down to the ground and tried to slice his throat, the dagger dangerously close, until in a sheer of strength and will alone, did he kill the man by ramming his face repeatedly onto his own dagger, letting him drop where he lay! It was as his back was turned, and Arya saw Polliver rise that she acted! Grabbing a nearby vase, she lifted it high over her head and slammed it down on the squires head, pulling his sword out of his sheath and gutting him with it, before turning her attention on Polliver! She hamstrung him, and grabbed Needle from his waist as he knelt before her, just before he fell. Standing over him, her eyes went cold…her smile dark as she pointed her sword at him.  
"Something wrong with your leg boy?" She asked in a cold and deadly voice as she advanced on him. "Can you walk… I got to carry you?" She lifted the blade as Polliver looked at her in confusion. "Fine little blade," her words grew darker as she laid the tip of Needle against Pollivers throat. "Maybe I'll pick my teeth with it!" The look of sheer horror and recognition on his face was like gold to her. Finally, he knew what it felt like to be afraid, and of a young girl to boot. He didn't have time to speak as she slowly thrust that blade through his throat, just like he had done to her friend, Lommy. She pulled back and cleaned the blade as she watched him choke and sputter on his own blood, watching the light fade from his eyes. Nodding to herself, she turned to gaze back at Sandor, whose expression was unreadable, and together, they walked out of the pub and mounted on their steeds. Sandor on Stranger, and Arya now on a milk white Mare she named Craven, and rode off into the fog together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They stuck to the woods as they traveled, not wanting to be seen nor heard as they made their way deeper in. The Lannisters were sure to hear of this and Sandor hoped they would be far enough away when that happened. It was just as the sun was setting that he called a halt, dismounting and leading them to a small clearing in the woods. Arya dismounted and saw to the horses as Sandor went to find firewood, neither had said a word to the other since they left the Inn, neither knew how to broach the gap that their argument caused earlier that morning. After the horses were fed and staked out to graze, Arya returned to find a pile of good wood to use and started the fire, while Sandor went to hunt something for them to eat. She sat back, beside the fire, watching the flames dance while she waited for him, going over the events again in her head. She was glad she had Needle back, for it was a part of her as much as her family was a part of her. Jon had given her that sword, and she felt devastated when it was taken away and worn in plain sight on that horrible mans belt! Now that she had it back, she felt whole again, complete somehow. Her thoughts were broken off when Sandor returned with two rabbits, which he skinned and cleaned and she staked out over the fire. Her eyes flit to him as he sat farther away from the fire, wondering of him. Just who WAS the Hound? What made him tick? She pulled her thoughts up short when she realized what she was thinking and scowled to herself as she turned the rabbits. Why should she care? It was only a kiss…wasn't it? Looking back at him, openly now, did she notice the blood upon his tunic and armor, frowning, she left the rabbits and went over to sit by him, motioning to his arm.

"You hurt? Perhaps I should look at it." She said softly, not wanting to incur his wrath. He glanced at her and scowled, moving away from her touch just the slightest bit and snapped back at her that he was fine! His anger, called her own as it always seemed to do and she gritted her teeth and growled right back at him! "shame though, that you have to be so damn stubborn!" She raged back at him, athourity in her voice for the first time when speaking to him. "I know you got hurt in that fight...! Stubborn! So, will you show me or will you die of blood poisoning?"

"Oh that... that's nothin' It's just a flesh wound... it'll heal." He tried to brush it off again, scowling at her look that she gives him.  
"flesh wounds fester, just as easily as deep wounds Sandor...now let me see!" demand was in her voice again, there would be no debate!  
"Gods! Yes mother!" He shouted and sat up, pulling the tunic over his head after taking off his outer armor, trying hard not to wince. She hides a smirk that he did as she said, only to go stock still as he pulled his tunic over his head, barring the top half of himself to her. That was unexpected! without his tunic, she sees everything...every scar, every muscle, even the way he moves as he knelt down next to her so she could see his wound. she quickly averts her eyes, least she give herself away that she had been staring...she just can't help it, she am attracted to him. Shaking her head slightly, to rid herself of staring at him, did she take his arm gently yet firmly into her grip and pulled him down so she could see his shoulder. "Flesh wound be damned...this needs tending." She scowls at him, to keep from doing anything else! "someone stuck you good..."  
He watches her eyes flash and smiles to himself, so he did still have that effect on her? Good! "Aye that fucker who was with Polliver got a sucker shot." He scowls at that and lets her tend to the gash, surprised by her firm hand. She tries to be gentle, but he keeps squirming lightly under her touch. "stop moving!" She grins at him playfully. "you're making me drag this out." She gets up and goes to the nearby river and weaving a cup out of grass, comes back with it full and washes the wound gently, before mixing a certain herb in it and smearing that on as well. "If it bothers you more, it might need to be sewn, so don't be stubborn and be sure to tell me if it hurts!" She orders him, giving him a look that lets him know she means business. She can't have her Hound falling down dead on her! She tries to finish up so he doesn't hurt so much, but it is hard trying to stop the blood flow. He snarls as he feels her poking around and yelps. Gritting his teeth against the pain. "Fine! Fuck that hurts!" looks miserable. "I hate this shit." He glances up at her and softens slightly, casting her a soft smile. "But thanks for trying to help..."

She looks up at Sandor and nearly blushes, catching the way he gazes at her. "Your welcome...I did try to kill you once." She chuckles softly to herself at your yelps. It is kinda cute, coming from such a powerful man. "oh, don't be such a baby..I'm almost done!" Teases you as she tears off a part of her shirt and wraps it around his arm, trying to ignore the fact of how close they were and how warm his skin is compared to the coldness of his armor. "I mean, you DID save me, even if I did get us into that mess...just returning the favor." when in reality, she knew she would be dead without him, and now, vice versa. Finishes up and wipes her hands off on the wet grass and looks up at him. "there...done, better?"  
He lets her finish, her touch and soft tone lessening the pain. "Aye... better." He gazes at her, his eyes seeking hers, trying to get her to really look at him. "I guess we're stuck with each other for a bit, eh?"

She looked up at him and graced him with a soft smile, before she caught herself and hid her emotions from him. He was getting to close again, and it confused her still. He saw her go neutral and sighed softly, nodding his thanks to her as he tried to stand. He couldn't be near her and not touch her…he wanted her, and it hurt to think that she didn't want him. Him! The mighty Hound, in pain over a wee wolf girl! He didn't understand it himself, but he saw something in her that was so much like him, saw that she understood him in a way, and he wanted it, wanted HER! She stood and tucks her arm under hisgood one, helping him up. "are you sure you should stand yet...you did lose blood." Her voice has a slight worried tone to it that it didn't have before. Sandor feels his head spin and hangs onto her to steady himself, waiting for the world to stop spinning. "Aye, maybe yer right." He gruffly says as he stumbles over to a fallen log to sit on.

"Here...sit a moment." She helps him to the log and sits you back down as she sits beside him, looking up at him with worry in her eyes. "want some water...or wine?" Hoping that they still had wine, and that he hadn't drank it all! He lays back and puts his head in her lap, sighing softly. "Nah, I'm good... just lemme lie here for a minute." Arya blinks in surprise but sits still, smiles a bit and absentmindedly starts to run her fingers lightly through his hair. When she catches herself doing it, she tells herself that she want him to feel better, and not that she is doing it because she likes to. She can feel her heart pick up in tempo but she tries to squash that as well, ignoring it. "you'll be alright soon...rest a bit. I will watch." She says softly as she watches him, taking in his form and trying hard not to admire him.  
"Mmmm... thanks wee girl" He lies there enjoying her fingers in his hair, feeling content for the first time in months.

"you are welcome Sandor." She smiles to herself and just enjoys the moment...was that a smile she saw? He tilted his head back a bit to watch her, each staring into the others eyes, unmoving, unblinking, until he asked for food. She thought for a moment and chuckled, naming off what they had left and in an instant of playfulness, trailed off but left it open that she was not past offering herself for him. She went silent at that, still playing with his hair, wondering what made her say such things? Was she really falling for him? They bantered back and forth a while, each trying to get the other to say what they feel, until she realizes that they can't let things hang between them forever, and she NEEDS to hear him say what he means, what he feels. He squirmed uncomfortably in her lap when she flat out asked him what he meant, and looked away, slightly ashamed. "Nothin'...I probably shouldn't talk to you in that way... I finally got you to like me."  
"I started liking you the day you agreed to take me to me mum." She blurts out and then pauses, blushing a bit. "I just didn't want to admit it, so I give you grief for fun." She gently nudges him, wanting him to continue. "come on Sandor...tell me..."

He looked up into her green eyes and relents, muttering almost incoherently. "I just like ye... and I think yer pretty." She smiles and feels the faint tinge of blush touching her cheek as she looks down at Sandor and then turns away, suddenly shy. How is it with but a few words, he could reduce her to this...a blushing, silly girl!? "Thank you Sandor...I like ye too..but pretty." She shakes her head and smirks. "to much of a tomboy in me...as father used to say. Ladies are pretty...I am not a lady."  
"I think that's what I like about you most... yer not all uppity and proper. Yer... fun." He said honestly, casting her a soft smile. He was falling for her, and hard. He knew it as he lay there and watched her, he wanted her, wanted her to want him. His little wolf! She had stolen away his heart and she didn't seem to know it. "If I had to get stuck out here on this gods-forsaken road with anyone, glad it was you Arya Stark." He said softly, reaching out a hand and gently rubbed up and down her back as she held him.  
"Same could be said for you, you're not as bad as I first thought." She winked at him and chuckled softly, opening up to him slowly.  
"Yer the first person to be nice to me in a long while... I almost was suspicious of that at first."  
"Really?" Her eyes furrow a bit at that. "the first? Well, sorry to make you suspicious, but you had every right to be. honestly, till I got to know you, I would have hit you over the head with that rock..." She teases and laughs softly. "but not anymore...promise!"

"I know that now, wolf girl" He says softly as he grins softly at her. "I just got hurt a lot and it's hard for me to trust people sometimes. But yer different. If ye really wanted me dead, I'm pretty sure you would've taken me out by now."  
"If I wanted ye dead, Sandor, I would use my hands." She wiggles her hands teasingly at him and laughs. "Glad you trust me though, for I trust you as well."  
"Oh would ye? Yer hands, eh?" He grins playfully at her. "What would you do? Strangle me in my sleep maybe..." He gently wraps his hands around her neck but doesn't squeeze. "like this?" He chuckles softly but likes the feel of her warm skin in his hands, and would never hurt her, not ever. She stiffens a bit, as she has a slight fear about her neck being touched after nearly being strangled once, but relaxes when she feels how gentle he is being, plus she trusts him, crazy but she does. "Naw...my hands are to small and you are to big. I'd probably use my 'claws' on ye." He gazed at her softly, wondering of her thoughts as he smiled slightly. "I'd probably like that." He chuckled and strokes her cheek with the back of his hand. "I have a feeling I'd like a lot of things from you." He shies away a bit, still not sure what the fuck he's doing. He was unsure, and she could see it in his eyes. He was just as scared and lost as she was, but was to proud to admit it. He didn't want her to think of him as a dog, and truth be told, she didn't see him that way anymore, for she hadn't called him "Hound" since he kissed her. That image of him was slowly fading away, being replaced with a feeling she couldn't name.

He sat up and smiled at her, going to go get a blanket to keep her warm, as the night was growing chilly quick. While he was doing that, she had made a herb drink for him and held out the cup when he returned. "Humor me. This will help stave off infection." He took the cup and downed it in one swallow, grimacing and tossing the cup aside. "I hope so wolf girl, now come here…let me keep you warm." Shyly, she stood and walked towards him, kneeling down in front of where he sat, did she let him wrap the blanket around her and pull her close to his side. They both sighed, almost instantaneously as they curled up with each other. He lightly kissed the top of her head and looked down at her. "You warm now wolf girl?" He asked softly.  
"Very...Thanks." a faint smile crosses her face as she tilts her head up a bit to steal a peek at him, wondering what he is thinking. "I don't want to go to the Veil Sandor." She says softly to him.  
"I...I..." She trails off and looks back at the fire, unable to explain how she feels.  
"Hey now... He lifts her chin and looks at her. "we don't have to go there if ye don't want... I'll take you wherever you want to go. I promised to look after you and I will, wee girl."  
"What if I didn't want to go anwhere..." She asks in a small voice. "What if.." She licks her lips and meets his eyes. "What if I wanted to stay...with you?" she held her breath, not realizing she was doing so as she gazed up at him. He gently strokes her cheek and smiles down at her, happy to hear those words... suddenly leans down and brushes his lips over hers, growling softly, tightening his hold on her, pulling her closer to him. He knew in that instant that he was never letting her go, no matter what! she released the breath she was holding at his smile, and hugged him tighter as he held her. shyly, she kissed him and her heart leapt, but slowly pulled back and gazed up at him. She cared for him, wanted to stay with him, she wouldn't deny that. " Don't go where I can't follow.." She whispers softly to him. "Promise me.." she didn't care in what form they were...friends, lovers..mates..she would not take more then he could give, nor would she ask him to..he was all she had left, and she didn't want to lose again. He looks her firmly in the eye, seeing her desire, he love for him and was almost overwhelmed. This wild, fierce she wolf loved him! HIM! No way was he letting her get away now! "I won't... I promise" He whispers huskily back and deepens his kiss and moans helplessly, his desire for her driving him half mad. she saw the look in his eyes and knew he felt...something...for her. what it was, she was still not sure yet. almost overcome with desire, did she utter a soft growl at his kiss, leaning up to deepen it as well, wrapped in the blanket, she couldn't really move, but just being held was enough for her as she pulled back again to gasp for much needed air, her mouth gone dry, her heart racing...yet something, in the back of her mind nagged her...she wanted him, in more ways then one...but what made her pause? "Sandor..." freeing a hand, she gently caressed his face, watching him, watching her, shivering slightly as she tried to control herself. he was so tempting and she cared for him. "Aye wee girl?" wonders if he had gone too far again and waiting for her to turn her soft caress on his cheek into a slap. she bit her lip hard, to stop the words from coming out of her mouth, no matter how badly she wished to say them, she was still so confused...so hard she nearly tasted blood. she shook her head slightly as she gazed at him, resting her hand lightly behind his neck, holding him close. how to say how one feels without making it awkward later...when the night ebbs slowly to day and things whispered to each other in the shadows lifts and are there for all to see? He shivers at the touch of her hand on the back of his neck and wraps the blanket back around her. "Hush now... I'm sorry sweet girl. Dammit I've gone and done it again, haven't I?" He seess at the pain in her eyes. "Bugger me... I'm a dumb old dog." She looks up at him, fire in her eyes and shakes her head. "No, you haven't, Just the opposite, for it is not pain I feel, but love!" She blushes deep crimson when she realizes she said that out loud, and finding that she doesn't want to take it back either! "You are nothing of the sort Sandor...and I can't help it! All this time, you have watched over me, protected me...I feel drawn to you in ways I can not explain." She shakes her head slightly. "I just...can't explain it better then that. If any fault is to be laid, it must rest with me...I am falling...and not sure that I want to stop."

He listens to her as she spills her heart out and gently rocks her in his arms. "It's okay... I was struggling with it too. I can't help the way I feel, Arya." loves the sound of her name on his lips. "All I know is that I want you and want to be with you. I want us to brave this war- torn land together and try to claw back some sort of life for ourselves." He looks at her and smiles gently, hoping his words are reassuring to her. For a moment, all she could do was stare at him. had she just heard him right? Did he really love her, as much as she loved him? so many questions flew around in her mind, that she couldn't grasp just one as he rocked her in his arms. His arms, the one place she felt safe, that she wanted to be. She was where she wanted to be, with him, nothing else mattered. "You were as well? Really?" She looks up at him, leaning back into his arms as if she belonged there. "It doesn't matter where I go, Sandor, long as you go with me." He gazed down at her, lightly running his fingers through her hair, enjoying the time with her. She chuckles softly, not sure why, just overly happy as she nuzzled into his hand, his touches send tiny tingles up and down her scalp. He lets go of her hair and traces a finger down her cheek, then trails his hand down to her breast and softly squeezes her there as he moves his head and bites down on her neck, totally lost in his desire for her. She gasps softly at his caress and for a moment, everything goes still! There's a line, about to be crossed and once it is, they can not take it back. She opens her mouth to say something...anything but the second he bites her, everything just floods away on a tide of pleasure. Sensitive as she is, biting is one weakness of hers! growling/purring softly, does she tilt her head to the side to give him better access, her breathing hitches as she grasp wildly for control. it hasn't gone to far...yet. "Easy...not so hard." She whispered softly to him. He growls and wraps his other arm around her waist, pulling her in tighter against him, breathing hard against her neck as he bites and kisses her down her shoulder, groaning softly with need. She closes her eyes and shivers in his arms, enjoying the sensations he brings her, allowing them to fill her up. Hisses softly at the feel of his teeth against her sensitive skin, and reaches up a hand to thread into his hair, slightly pulling, to keep him there! she gasps softly in delight , her whole body slowly warming under his bites and kisses. "Sandor...gods...!"  
He whispers her name, softly. "Arya... please girl..." He pulls her down on the blanket with him, running his hand across her belly and down between her legs, feeling her heat there... grabbing the back of her head with his other hand, brushing his lips against hers, softly sucking her lower lip then kissing her deeply again! She moans softly at his touch, never having been touched there before and for a moment, brief fear flickers up in her, squashed quickly by the his kiss. She trails her hands slowly down his body, touching, learning as she leans up and kisses him hard, slipping her tongue in to taste him. "Sandor..." She shivers as he says her name, hearing the desire and passion in his voice, echoing his own back to him as she wraps one arm firmly around his neck, the other lightly making its way across his sides and stomach, to shy to go any lower on me own. He feels her tense then relax as he touches her, relieved that he hasn't scared her. He breaks their kiss and gazes into her piercing green eyes as he slowly runs his hand under her tunic, pushing it aside and moving his head to her nipple, softly sucking her there. He takes her hand that has tentatively stopped on his stomach and boldly push it further downward, flicking his tongue over her as he moved his head to her other breast, aching for her to touch him. He lets out a low groan from deep within his chest as he softly kisses and sucks her warm skin. Moments pass as they stare at each other, each wondering just how far the other is willing to go. She lays perfectly still as she feels his hand slip under her tunic, and push it away, nearly coming off the blanket the second his lips touch her! She moans softly at the feelings, and growls in pleasure as she tries to hold still. Pauses for but a moment when she feels him take her hand and move it lower, shivering deep inside when she suddenly feels him against her palm, even through his trousers, he is huge! Trying to think clearly, yet fails due to the wonderful sensations he brings her, does she find herself boldly untying the laces about his waist and shoving her hand slowly inside, gasps when takes him gently into her hand and begins slow, soft strokes. this is a new sensation and she relishes it, watching him for his reactions, wondering if she is doing it right..or if she should have done that at all! He shudders and moans softly as she wraps her hand around his cock. "Yesss... my girl..." Loving the feel of her cool hand stroking him, he finds her lips again and kisses her hard, rolling her onto her back and moving over her, pulling at her trousers and sliding his hand down inside, feeling her wetness on his fingertips as he gently slides one inside her, looking to her for any sign of wanting him to stop. He gently rubs her clit between his thumb and finger, breathing harder as desire to take her begins to overwhelm him. Encouraged by his words and reaction, she grips his cock more firmly and continue with the soft, slow strokes, picking up speed one moment, then slowing back down the reaction is different, each time she does so and it floods her with warmth to know that she makes him feel that way. She stiffens again, when she feels his finger slide into her. it hurts just a little but the moment he finds her Spot, her eyes flutter and she growls up at him. "Sandor...please.." She whispers to him softly, not really sure what she is asking for, but knowing that she wants you...have always wanted you. She writhes under him as he strokes her faster, his touch, hiskisses, are driving her mad! He gently takes her hand away and settle between her thighs, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and gently prodding her with it, teasing her for a moment wanting to make sure she is ready... then with a soft moan he starts to push inside her, Gods she feels amazing! So hot and tight around him! He gazes into her eyes before he go any further. "Okay wolf girl?" He murmurs in her ear. He feels the head of his cock pulsing, aching to bury it inside her... holding back not wanting to force her. She moves her hand back to wrap around his waist, in order to hold him close, knowing what is to come and both fearing and desiring it! Arches up as he teases her, only to stiffen, ramrod straight as he starts to push in. Bloody Hells, it hurts and only her burying her face into the crook of his neck keeps her from crying out! Slowly, she relaxes, when she realizes he isn't moving and leans back to look back up at him, trust and love, shines in her eyes as she meets his. "Yes Sandor...Please...!" She gasps out softly, for there is no way he could ever force her. She wants him, in all ways! He feels her wince and stiffen and he stops, only to hear her ask him for more. He nods and smilse softly at her, seeing her desire burning in her eyes. He rolls his hips and gives her a hard thrust, moving deeper inside her! Oh gods you feel incredible! Her entire body jolts at the pleasure/pain she feels the deeper he pushes into her. her grip turns to iron around him as she locks one hand roughly around his neck and kisses him passionately. Her free hand rests against the small of his back in an attempt to keep him inside her. So big...however does it fit!? still, She arches her hips, growling louder to take him deeper, pain fading away to intense pleasure as she nuzzles him gently before kissing him again. He feels her writhe and arch beneath him as he pulls back and begin thrusting inside her with long, loving strokes, returning her kiss and moaning with desire as he moves inside her, loving the little growls of pleasure escaping her lips. Her moans grow as she finds the rhythm in which he moves, and she arches up to meet his thrusts. He feels wonderful, never has she felt anything like this before as her body turns warm under his touch, and everything tingles as they move together slowly. Trailing her nails down his back, does she leave tiny red rivers to mark him, kissing down his neck and nipping at him lightly. He hits a spot in just the right way that she gasps and bites him slightly harder then she meant to, as she moans loudly!

Feeling her move with him, he throws his head back and groans loudly as his breathing becomes ragged, driving his cock deep inside her again and again, moaning as her nails dig into his back, grinding against her and rubbing along her clit, losing himself inside her. "Oh Arya... Gods!" He roars her name as she bit down on his shoulder, utterly overwhelmed by their passion now, he bites down on her neck, trying not to lose it..every muscle in his body screaming to let go inside her as he buries his cock into her over and over. She loves the sounds he makes, it only fuels her on to see how many she can tear from his lips as she starts exploring! She never misses a beat as she trails her lips down his neck to his shoulders, nipping harder then before, remembering every time he jump or twitch so that she can please him later. Groans and claws at him as she feels something inside her building, as she grows steadily warmer. "Sandor...Gods above...Please, Sandor...I love you...Please!" She wants to wait for him as she feels it build and burn, pleasure wafting up inside her, threatening to drown her as she feels him quiver above her, nuzzling him as he bites her again.

"Love you... too... oh fuck!" He loses all control and fly off the edge, convulsing on top of her and crashing his hips against her with one final deep thrust as he comes hard inside her, flooding her with heat, He buries his face in her neck, rocking her with his hips as his release surges through him. She cries out in pure unadulterated bliss as she feels him release within her, it triggering her own as she shudders and convulses under him, nails buried deep into the skin of his back as she continues to rock with him, falling slowly back down to earth where she lays gasping for air, still holding him, feeling so warm and sated. Her entire being trembles slightly, is warm to the touch. slowly relaxes and reaches up to run her fingers lightly through his hair, smiling softly to herself as she waits for feeling to come back to her toes...they having gone numb in her release. He growls softly and murmuring in her ear as he feels her come hard around him, squeezing his cock and tearing at the flesh on his back, stunned by the force of it. "Oh gods..!" He can't form a coherent word as he settles back on top of her, loving the way she plays with his hair. He lets out a heavy sigh and nudges her with his hips, wanting to stay inside her. She chuckles softly as she wraps her arms lightly around him, not wanting him to move. looks up at him, reaches up to caress his face so that he looks at her, gracing him with a soft yet happy smile. "I love you.." She whispers to him softly, and means it...all that she can think to say at the moment, words having fled me. She meant it, yet she does not expect him to say them back, She says them because she can...and because it is true. She don't want this moment to end, time..can stop right here, for now, She is completely happy! He gazes down at her and smiles when she says those words to him, knowing it's not easy for her to say them. He gently brushes the hair from her eyes and strokes her cheek. "I love you too, wolf girl... yer so amazing to me." He shivers as an aftershock runs down his spine. "Seven hells... that felt incredible" He leans in and kisses her, softly biting her lower lip. Her smile brightens at hearing his words. He said them back to her, and she knew by the way he looked at her that he meant them. Moving ever so slightly to get more comfy, does she hug him tight, cuddling into his arms. "Aye, that it was...simply amazing!"

"Sorry... I'm gonna crush you if I stay here like this." He chuckles and gives her a smile , then gently pulls out of her with a soft groan, rolling to her side and pulling her into his arms. She turns and cuddles up beside him, wrapping her arms around his as he holds her, her head resting again on his chest. "I don't think you could ever do that Sandor." She giggles softly. "You're not that heavy." She kisses him softly before cuddling closer, she likes the sound of his heart beating against her ear. it is soothing, much like his hold about her. "That was...wow...I have no words."

"Ye can do anything ye like to this ol' dog... I love how you touch me" He strokes her hair as he speaks softly to her, enjoying the way she wraps around him and plays with his chest hair, his heart still pounding from the passionate release they've just shared. S"o... Am I the first man you've killed?" He laughs softly.

"Aye, the very first." She laughs with him, tilts her head up just a bit to smile at him. "It didn't hurt near as bad as I thought it would...considering.." Her eyes flick down and then back up again, blushing faintly. "are all men as big as you or are you just lucky?" She giggles softly. He laughs at that as he held her. "I think the gods gave me that to make up for the idiot brother they bestowed upon me." He leans back and stares up at the stars. "I'm glad I didn't hurt you. I could never hurt you…" He yawns sleepily, content in this world with her. She snuggled closer to him, wrapping one arm around his chest and yawing after he did. " hey, those things are contagious." She smirks and blinks a bit, sleep fast approaching her. She fought its hold, not wanting to fade into dreams just yet, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her, the sounds of his breathing, and his heart beating rapidly under her ear. she sighed softly, happily as she relaxed. "You didn't hurt me Sandor." She says softly, fighting the pull of her eyes closing. "You never could." She cuddles and nuzzles him. "I love you so.." her words slur a bit as sleep begins to take its hold, pulling her under into dreams. He feels her relax and her breathing become steady and smiles and kisses the top of her head. "Good night ... sweet dreams my Arya Stark"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The new day dawned brightly, as the sun rose in the East, shrouding all of the world in her beatific glory! Sandor Clegane awoke first, his eyes fluttering open as he felt something shift beside him. It was then that he remembered…The Wolf Girl! A girl no more, but a woman, made so by his own actions. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and tilted his head slowly, so as not to awaken her and cast a first glance upon her sleeping form as she lay nestled still within his embrace. The sight of her, cuddled against him, soft smile on her face as she dreamed set his heart to pounding, his soul to warm, for he had never felt this emotion before, had never truly known what it meant to love someone before but now that he understood, he would do anything to protect the Wolf Girl he held in his arms. He gently kissed her forehead before slipping out of her embrace, carefully as he could, for he did not want to disturb her. He made his way deeper into the forest, to pass his water, and on the way back, caught a brace of rabbits that he managed to kill, carefully gutting and cleaning them, after which he made a fire, without having a panic attack and set the rabbits up to cook. It was then that he went to waken Arya. He knelt next to her and gently kissed her forehead again, tenderly caressing her hair.  
"Awaken my Wolf…time to eat and get moving." He softly whispered to her. She awakens slowly and looks around, something smells delicious! She is well aware of how hungry she is when she hears her tummy growl and notices the fire and the rabbit over it. She gets up and stretches before going to warm up by the fire, her eyes trained on the cooking rabbit like a starving wolf! She turns to smile back at him, when she feels him watching her and motions to the cooking rabbits. "Did you do this? Fire too?" She is half teasing in a gentle way. "Thanks...I am starving!"

"Least I could do for you... I was starving after last night" He winks and smiles gently at her, noting her smile and the way she looked at him this morning, all traces of anger or hate had fled from her eyes. "I bet!" She sniffs the air and her tummy growls. "so am I!" She comes to sit beside him and practically drools over the brace of rabbits, they smell so good! He rips off a leg and feeds it to her. "Ye need to keep yer strength up" He chuckles softly, a warm glint in his eyes as he watches her. She takes the offered rabbit leg and noms it fast, practically inhaling it, only slowing down when she hears his chuckle. She blushes and tries not to make to much of a mess. "Kind of a scraggly rabbit, but it will do." He nods slightly and leaves her the rest to finish, having took a leg for himself and no more. She pauses and holds out part of the rest of the rabbit to him. "what about you? aren't you hungry?" She asked gently, not wanting to seem greedy.

"I'm fine.. I had some already. Wasn't very hungry." He gave her a soft smile, and waved her off, she needed it more then he did, and it was his job to look out for her, protect her. He wouldn't admit that he was hungry, if it meant she could eat for a day. She looks at him a moment, as if trying to read him, his experssions and then lightly shrugs. she tried. She chuckles and digs back in, finishing it up in no time flat and nibbling at the bones before throwing them into the fire. "Thank you, that was very good." He smiles brightly at her and watches as she flings bones left and right, making a right good mess. "Yer welcome wee girl."

She has made a right good mess out of that rabbit and she laughs softly at herself. "must have been hungrier then I thought." She smiles up at him. "what we doing today? Where we off to?"

"Dunno about you but I could sure use a bath... Even the fleas are starting to abandon ship. Why don't we find an inn and hang out for a couple days? We have that coin we took from Polliver and his men... might as well spend some of it." He looks at her to see if she is game. She brightens and enthusiastically nods, looking at herself, now covered in rabbit juices! "Yes, I am game for that! I could use a bath as well...rabbits are good, but they can be so messy." She chuckles softly, attempting to wipe the juices off on her tunic. He comes over and pulls out a rag, gently wiping grease off her face. "If we keep riding west, we should find that Inn I stayed at once when I was riding with the Lannister entourage. It seemed nice there."

She holds still while he wiped her face for her and smiles, curious. "Well then, let us go! Sooner we get there, sooner we can be alone..." She winks as she leans up and gently kisses his cheek, standing nearly on tiptoe, before turning and going to look for the horses. He smiles and watches her put the tack on her new horse, then comes over and does same with Stranger, memories of our night together last night come flooding back and he gazed over at her, watching her with a smile on his face.

She finishes tacking up Craven, and pets her gently. She sneaks a peek at him over her horses back as she leans against her in a comforting hug and smile. Patting her once more, She mounts up, and turn to him. "which way?" He turns Stranger and rides up next to her.  
" we need to follow the River road west"

"The River Road." hesitation tinges her voice. "But, won't people from Kings Landing be upon that road?" She has no wish to be found by the King, the Queen or any of their allies.  
"No, they think the war's over... idiots. They're all at the capitol for Joffrey's wedding. Most of the traffic's heading south, so we'll head west." He replied with a slight growl to his voice.  
"Jofferys wedding? What about my sister!?" fear suddenly rose up inside, She did not know that Sansa was no longer betrothed to that nasty beast! "Yer sister?" He looks surprised. "Didn't ye know she's married to that twisted little dwarf?" She blinks as she pulls her horse up and looks at him. "TYRION!" She nearly shouts. "My sister married...tyrion?!" She shakes her head, so confused! "I haven't been there since Illyn payne chopped off my fathers head at that monsters request...no, I didn't know." She pauses again, lost in thought a moment. "well, least she is somewhat safe there now...he's a Lannister, no one would dare harm her." Or so she hoped as she nudged Craven back into a walk. He sighs to himself.. _Idiot! I shouldn't have told her like that._ "Hey... I'm sorry. Yer right about one thing, nobody will dare touch here while she's in side the walls of the Red Keep... and I don't think Tyrion would harm her. I spent a lot of time with him. He's a like his whores and is drunkard, but he's the one Lannister who seems to have a heart." He rides up beside her, worried about her. She looks over at him, still thinking. "Lannisters...none of them have hearts..only out for what they can get." She says bitterly. "Jofferys a Lannister, not a Baratheon and he is a monster! I hate him!" She blinks and flushes red with her outburst, usually so well controlled over her emotions and kicking herself for that small lack. "I'm glad you told me, if what you say is true about Tyrion then my sister will be safe." She sighs softly to herself. "Our ways parted long ago..." She slips into silence for a few moments, thinking.

"Aye, that's true about Joffrey... I lived with that clan for many years. Cersei barely touched Robert, and when she did bed with him, he was usually passed out before he could finish. Incestuous cretins!" He rides quietly beside her, leaving her to her thoughts. She shakes her head a bit to rid it of dark thoughts, does she turn to smile back at him. "So the River Road, you say? Think it will be clear of travelers the way we go?" She pets her horses neck as she prances slightly. "care to give them a run? Race ya to the Inn!"

"Ha! Last one there's gotta buy the first pint!" He kicks Stranger and takes off down the road, leaving her and Craven in the dirt!

"Oh you are so on!" She nudges Craven and the horse takes off, mane and tail flying as she chases after him. He laughs and looks over his shoulder to make sure she's coming behind him, then boots Stranger and spurs him to run harder.

"Come on girl, you can take him!" She whispers to Craven as she leans over her horses neck, making it easier for her to run as she nudges her once more. She feels her change pace and then take off again, gaining on him and Stranger with rapidly lengthening strides, laughs at how fast they fly, enjoying the wind as it whips past them. He looks back again and throws Stranger into top gear, loving the feeling of freedom as they tear along the river road!

"Oh no you don't!" She laughs as she nudges Craven again and she slowly catches up with him. She turns and grins at him as they pound down the road, nearly neck and neck. She puts on a small burst and stretches out her neck and snorts at Stranger...she doesn't like to be second it seems and it makes her laugh out loud! Stranger hears the mare coming up behind him and suddenly slows his pace. "No ye stupid horny bastard! Ferfucksakes, run!"

She laughs and gives Craven her head and she snorts again, nickering as she pulls slightly ahead. She swears she even lifts her tail on purpose and flicks Stranger and Sandor with it as she gains the upper hand...for now! "come on girl...go...go...!"

"Shit!" He sees Arya blow by him and spurs Stranger on harder. "Ye can get your piece of tail when we get there... C'mon, boy!" He watches as she flies past him, admiring her riding skills. She giggles and looks back at Sandor and reaches out to pet Cravens neck as she throws her head and neighs loudly. "Good girl...teach that Stallion a thing or two!" She laughs and looks up just in time to see a crossroads, she has no knowledge of which way. "shit!" She makes a last minute decision and veers left, pulling up just a bit to see if it was the right way to go, if not, Her and Craven will have to make up and take back the lead again. He sees that she has got no idea which way to go and takes that moment to ride past her, Stranger kicking up dust in Craven's nose... they take a hard right and ride North... the Inn being on the next road up.

"Dammit...come on girl." Arya clicks at Craven and nudges her with her knees, encouraging her horse to run as she snorts from her chest and takes off again. Arya can see Craven is determined to catch back up and she helps her by making it easier on her as she runs. "Can't let them win." She says to her horse. "they both won't let either of us forget...come on girl...get him!"

Stranger is starting to work up a good lather and he feels his muscles pounding under him as he rockets along the North road. "Atta boy! C'mon ye beast... Let's do this!"

Arya loosens the hold of the reigns and when Craven feels the slack, she zooms ever faster! Throwing her head and neighing, she swears Craven grows wings and takes off even faster then she is used to her running. She pants hard, her breath coming in ragged breaths as she goes ever faster, but she doesn't stop and they gain steadily upon him again. "that's it girl...go...fly!" She ties the reigns to the saddle and just lets her run, turning to smile at him again once they reach him and Stranger, neck and neck again as they fly down the road.

"Oh hells!" He smiles back at her, loving the fun they are having and yells down to his horse. "Yer getting beaten by a GIRL!" He roars with laughter, as he sees the rooftop of the inn as they come over the crest of the hill and gives Stranger on final good boot in the ribs. Arya looks at Sandor and leans forward slightly in the saddle and it is like a signal to her horse as she puts on the last burst of speed she has left. she closes her eyes and just let her run, enjoying the fun and freedom they are sharing together. He pulls the brakes and does a J-turn as they reach the yard of the inn, looking around to see where she is. "Ahhhh crap!" He sees her already off her mount and laughing her crazy arse off at him. She opens her eyes when Craven suddenly pulls up and does a slight prancing step. She looks around and noticed they finished first and dismounts and pets her, turning to see him pull up on Stranger, she can't help but laugh. "Again Sandor...beaten by a mere wolf! Your buying first rounds Ser!" She giggles and shakes her head playfully. He smirks at her. "Ye got lucky!" He climbs down of Stranger and looks at him. "You should be ashamed... yer a warhorse damn you!" Sandor chuckles and leans his forehead against his horses nose, feeling his hot breath down the front of his tunic. "Oh okay.. that earned ye an apple or two." He pulls a couple out of the saddle bag and feed them to him. Arya turns back to Craven and pets her, hugging her sweaty shaggy neck. "Good girl Craven...now we got bragging rights for the rest of the night." Arya goes and gets an apple for her out of the saddle bags and feeds it to her, petting her as she ties her off and make sure they both have water. Sandor comes up behind Arya and wraps his arms around her as she tends the horses. "Damn... you ride like the wind, girl." He softly kisses the back of her neck and growls. Arya eeps softly and giggles, leaning back into his arms. "Taught by the best...my father was an avid horseman...when my mother wasn't watching, he would take me riding." She shivers at his kiss and purrs at him softly. Sandor turns Arya in his arms and looks down at her, brushing stray hairs from her face. "Yer father was a good man... I see him in you sometimes." Hearing those words, that just makes her light up as she gazes up at him. "really? Do you?" She had always loved her father more, he saw her, at times, for the girl she was inside and not the lady he always hoped she would be. "Thank you...that pleases me, in ways you can not begin to imagine." She reaches out a hand and caresses his face tenderly, looking up into his eyes. "I hope I make him proud..."

"I think you do... you take justice into your own hands, the way he did. Whoever gives the sentence strikes the sword... summat like that. He was an honest man. I liked him a lot." Sandor replied tenderly. She smiled, glad that he seemed to know her fathers motto. "whoever passes judgement should swing the sword." She quotes her fathers words and smiles slightly. "He was...and it was that honor that got him killed, I miss him, but there are parts of him that I can do without." She doesn't mean to sound harsh, but has no intent of going the way her father did. "Anyway.." She nudges Sandor gently. "I am thirsty...and you owe me a drink." She laughs softly. "come on, bet I can still beat you in that too."

"Oh ha ha, very fucking funny!" He fakes a scowl at her and smacks her on the arse. "Yer such a brat... I love that." He opens the door to the tavern and waves an arm inside to usher her in. "M'lady.." Arya jumps and scowls playfully at him as she passes and he smacks her, giggling. "and you wouldn't have it any other way! so there!" She nods politely and enters into the tavern. 'thank you, good sir."

She chuckled as she went to walk into the Inn, only to pause as she caught the look in his eye, and instead, backed up and shut the door to the Inn. "I swear, I am becoming more like you every day, swearing like a sailor already...for shame." She laughs as she shakes her head at him and the look he is giving her, able to tell what his looks mean already, or learning them. Sandor pretends to look aghast and chuckles. "For shame on you wee girl!"

Arya bursts out laughing at his shocked expression and smirks up at him. "well, if I am, it is YOUR fault."

"I have a lot more wicked ways to teach you, methinks!" He grabs her hand and pulls her into him, holding her close.

"aye?" She grins up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "wasn't it my turn to lead tonight? what possibly wicked ways can you teach me?" Her eyes light up in mischief as she looks at him.

"Oh you beat me in the race and probably at drinking tonight and now ye wanna lead? All right..." He leans down and kisses her deeply.

Surprised by his kiss, she slides one hand slowly up his body to rest behind his neck and deepens the kiss, pulling back long enough to whisper to him "I haven't beaten ye yet." She chuckles and nuzzles him gently. "teach me..." She kisses him again, nipping at his lower lip and growls softly to him. He moans softly as she returns his kiss, growling and pulling her tight against him...he breaks their kiss and looks at her. "Right now, Arya Stark?" He runs his fingers through her hair, gazing down into her eyes. She looks up at him and then looks around, before kissing him once more and taking his hand into hers, leads him a few feet away from the Inns entrance and into the woods. once out of eyeshot if not hearing, does she turn and gently back him into a tree, smiling playfully up at him. "yes, my loving knight...right now..." She leans up and tenderly kisses him. "later...we can make it last." She whispers as she trails tiny kisses down his neck. He grunts as his back hits the tree and nods, taken aback by her forcefulness but loving it all the same. "Yes... right now...!" He returns her kiss growling softly as she places kisses down his neck. He wraps his arms around her, feeling desire burning through his veins for her. Gods, how she has stolen his heart, given him reason again! Forever would he live to love and protect this fierce she wolf! Never had she been so bold before, but finding that she likes it, as it fills her with fire at being so. she reaches up and pulls him down to kiss him passionately, She can't seem to get enough of him. As she rained soft kisses down the other side of his neck, does she bite him, hard, wrapping her arms around him and pushing against him, trying to get closer, needing to be closer to him!

"Gods Arya..." Sandor growls as she bites down on him. "Love that..!" He unties the front of her tunic and slides a hand under it, squeezing her breast as he deepens their kiss, running his tongue along hers, tasting the wine we just finished, head reeling from the overwhelming need he feels for her! Though still new to this, she sets his blood on fire, drives him almost insane with need!

"Love that...do ye?" She asks softly as she to, fumbles for the laces on his trousers, slipping a hand in and taking hold of his cock, firmly yet gently into her grasp and begins slow gentle strokes upon him as she kisses him back. She softly moans at his touch, arching up against him, needing him, desiring him as he teases and pleases her both. The sensations are new and exciting and she can't get enough of what he does to her! She tilts his head back with herfree hand and starting at his throat does she kiss down his chest, nipping at times as she continues to stroke his cock, increasing the pace slowly, his touches and kisses set her blood to fire, as she can never get enough of him! A low groan escapes from deep within Sandors chest as he feels Aryas hand wrap around him, growing harder at her touch, feeling helpless as she strokes him and burns kisses down his chest! "Seven hells... Arya..." He gasps out softly, in wonder of her boldness, and marveling at her touch, craving her kisses as he grabs her by the hips and pulls at her, needing to be inside her again! She smiles at his reaction, loving that she can make Sandor feel this way. She strokes him faster, then slowes down to tease him, watching the emotions flicker across his face. "Sandor..." She softly whispers his name, watching him shudder in ecstasy as she leaves tiny bite marks upon his chest as she works her way back up and claims his lips in a heated passionate kiss as she holds tightly to him. His pleasure is hers as she both teases and torments him, she grows warm just watching, listening to him. She growls louder at him, in challenge. "Sandor...I am yours..."

The way she strokes him, first slowly then speeding up and then slowing again making him plead with his eyes when she does, it's driving him wild... his cock swells in her hand, and he aches to bury it deep inside her. Sandor moans loudly as Arya kisses him again... pulling away, his eyes beseeching hers. "Please babe..." He begs her, wanting to feel them joined as one, to lose himself in her. His need for her so great he can barely stand it!

She releases Sandor and steps back long enough for her to undo her pants and steps out of them, before she comes back to him, and grabbing the front his tunic, does she pull him closer to her and kisses him deeply as she moves his trousers out of the way. it is then that she surprises them both as she pulls him down towards the ground with her, but instead of laying down does she get on her hands and knees and looks back at him. "I am yours Sandor...Take me...I need you..." passion tinges her voice, wondering where this boldness comes from. knowing they don't have time to make it last...yet, and always was curious about this way, does she blush just a tad as she growls and purrs at him as if to encourage him! He is surprised by how rough she can be as she tears at his clothes and pulls him down with her, but loving it all the same! He moves behind her and rakes his nails down her back, then slide a hand up and grab the back of her head as he grabs his cock with the other hand and guides it inside her, wrapping an arm under her as he buries his length inside her with a sharp thrust! "Oh gods yes...!" He hisses between his teeth as he feels her tight around him, he starts thrusting inside her, pulling her hard onto his cock with each stroke.

"SANDOR! " Arya nearly shouts as she feels him enter her. it is different this way, not painful, just different! "Yes...oh Gods above...!" She feels her muscles tense and relax as she arches back to meet his thrusts, her hands ball up into fists and she rakes the ground with her nails, gritting her teeth against the snarls and growls that come echoing out echoing out of her throat, throwing her head back to gasp and moan loudly, shivering in absolute pleasure! hearing herr sounds of pleasure spurs him on to drive harder... oh gods the way she feels, every muscle in his body burns with passion as she bucks against him and clench around him... He rakes his nails down her back and straightens up, grabbing her by the hips and moving with frenzied thrusts, throwing his head back as he loses himself inside her! "Oh gods... Arya... my girl...!" so close to letting go inside her, he feels like the tip of his cock is about to explode!

Aryas growls grow louder as Sandor marks up her back, loving the pain that comes with such pleasure. She is on fire for him, as she bucks harder into him, wanting all of him and knowing that she can take him as he thrusts deeper and harder into her. "Yes...ohhhhhh...!" She pants as she gasps for breath! "...Sandor...your girl...forever!" She arches her hips back into his even harder and cries out which turns into a near feral howl as she feels herself release around his cock, shattering under him as the entire world blacks out in sheer ecstasty! Her entire body stiffens as pleasure washes over them in a warm wave and for a moment, she swears she stops breathing...and then she relaxs slowly and am left gasping for breath as she tries to hold herself up as the world moves under her, her arms shaking as she braces herself under him.

He feels her writhe and convulse under him, her release making her tighten around his cock and he follows her, roaring with pleasure as he gives her one final hard stroke and pulls her onto him, throwing his head back from the intensity and gasping as he buries himself deeper than he could ever imagine... howling her name as his hot release surges inside her!  
"Arya... gods!" His roar echoes throughout the forest, it is a wonder no one hears them, so loud was their passion! He is left moaning helplessly as he fills her, rocking her with his hips and leaning down over her, breath hard and raspy in her ear.

Feeling him release almost makes her do so again, as she gasps at the intensity and how hard he shove into her that one last time. She holds still, arching her hips slightly as he still rocks into her, her arms shake slightly, as she turns her head and gives him a loving smile, watching him. She tilts her head back as far as she can and barely manages a soft kiss upon his lips before she turns back and feel herself come down off the most wonderful high she has ever had. "Ohhhhh...Sandor..." She softly whispers his name. He softly kisses the back of her neck, no more roughness, now just tender kisses as he nuzzles into her hair and growl softly, still shivering from the powerful release they created... murmuring and whispering in her ear. "Love you wee girl." He sighs heavily and relaxes on top of her, holding her close. She nuzzles Sandor back as she tilts her head back and turns to smile at him softly. "Love you to my Dark Knight." She shudders slightly again, her body so warm and enjoying the tender moment after the frenzied passion they just shared together. He gently pulls out of her with a content growl and rolls her her side, landing with a thud. "Oof..!" He chuckles softly as he pulls her into his arms, trailing a hand along her side. She hisses and shivers as he pulls out and giggles softly at him as he lands beside her. "Hello there..." She snickers and falls beside him, her arms and legs still shaking as she cuddles close, in his arms. she lays lightly upon his chest, smiling down at him, one hand resting under her chin, the other trailing his chest slowly, playing with his fur.

"Hey there..." He smiles and kisses the top of her head, feeling her tremble in his arms. "You okay?" He looks down at her concerned.

"Oh yes, I am perfect!" She smiles brightly up at him, just enjoying being held in his arms as she leans up to kiss him softly. "I love you..." He brushes his lips over hers and sighs contently, gazing up at the tree and finally feeling like part of the world around him, so happy to have his wolf by his side and to know she returns his feelings. Arya snuggles close to him and holds him in her arms, listening to his heart beat under her ear and relaxing in his hold, the only place she ever wanted to be, relaxing for a while longer before she shivers as the wind blows around them. She stands and smirks at him playfully. "Now, how about that drink you owe me?" Laughs softly, wishing they could stay right where they were, together. Sandor takes her hand and helps her up. "Should probably get dressed before we go back in" He gives her a wicked grin.

"Yea, we probably should...wouldn't want anyone to think any of this is for free." Arya laughs and goes to pick up her pants from where she had thrown them and slips back into them, grinning mischievously at Sandor.

He looks at her playfully. "Ye mean I gotta pay ye?" He chuckles and finds his pants, then pulls his tunic back over his head.

"yea, in ale tonight!" She teases as she giggles and slips her boots back on, brushing herself off as best as she can. "unless you think you can still beat me..."

He looks around for his boots, unable to locate them. "Bugger...!" sees one in the bushes, can't find the other. "I'm starting to think you've bested me in just about every way, Arya Stark" He smirks as he finds his other boot in the tree and yanks it down. She looks up into the trees and then back at him. "how on earth did a boot get up there?" She laughs and walks over to him, tugging lightly on his tunic again, pulling him down, and softly brushing her lips to his. "In every way? hmmmm...not yet." She says playfully as she smiles and backs up to finish dressing.

"I know one thing ye can't do... This!" He grins at her then comes over and picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her back towards the tavern!

"HEY! " She laughs softly and pounds at his back lightly. "Sandor...put me down!" smiling as she pretends to be surprised, tries to lean up to see where they are going, but can't. I" can walk ye know." She teases but she doesn't really mind. Sandor looks around pretending not to hear her words, teasing her. "A voice? Where's that wee voice coming from?" He chuckles and as he reaches the inn, smacks Aryas arse and sets her down by the doorway. "Arya, I think I'm hearing things..." His eyes shine in mirth and love as he looks down at her and opens the door for her again. "M'lady.."

She smirks and chuckles, loving how he teases her, it is a new side to him she is just starting to see. "Aye, you are, it's me!" She wiggles a bit until he puts her down and shakes her head. "Hearing things, oh dear...best keep an eye on that." She smirks and looks over at the horses, who have their ears perked up, as if watching them with interest. "what are you two looking at?" She chuckles and turns and nods. "Thank you My Dark Knight..." She says as she walks past him and looks around, never having been here before.

"Innkeep, a flagon of red!" He tosses a couple of copper stars on the bar and leads her to a table in a quiet corner where they can watch the punters as she follows him towards the back, taking up a seat where she can see both the door and the back way slightly. when the ale is brought, she takes a sip and settle back to just watch the comings and going, curious about this place, but feels safe with the man she loves by her side. How strange, that in just a few days, he has come to mean everything to her, and more. She smiles as she sips her wine and steals glances at Sandor. He was hers, as she was his….Fate, was indeed a strange Master, but never had she been more happy then she was right now. She hoped it would last…as long as she had breath in her, it would.


End file.
